


Mistakes Make Us Who We Are

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08, Slash, hunteri heroici
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel admits how he is feeling, he should have expected that Dean wouldn't react well...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Make Us Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> How S8 "Hunteri Heroici" happened in my head. :P

“Dean! I said no!” Castiel snapped.

Feeling slightly hurt, Dean looked down at the floor and attempted to direct his attention away from the painful the look in Castiel's eyes. He felt guilty for pushing him too hard and the atmosphere in the room suddenly felt extremely awkward. Cas may have worn an emotionless expression – not wanting anyone, namely Dean, to witness how he was truly feeling – but unfortunately his eyes gave everything away...

Silently, Dean made his way towards the bed Castiel was perched on and at down beside him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him closer, brushing his lips against his jet black hair affectionately, “Look I'm sorry man. I was out of line...”

Cas sighed and rested his head on Deans shoulder, “Talk to me,” he heard him say.

“Dean I...” he tried, not quite sure where to begin, “When I was bad... I had all those things – those Leviathans – riding inside me... I caused a lot of suffering on Earth, but I divested Heaven. I vaporised thousands of my own kind and I, I just... I can't go back...”

Deans heart sank as Castiel attempted to express his feelings. He didn't know what to say, or how to comfort his angel, “Because they'll kill you?”

“Because if I see what Heaven's become... What I...” he fumbled with Deans tie, trying to distract himself from the sadness and guilt he was feeling, “What I made of it... I'm afraid I might kill myself.”

Dean pushed Cas away and gripped his shoulders tightly, staring into his deep blue eyes, “I don't wanna hear you speak like that ever again! Not now, not ever! We have all seen some crazy shit in our lives, but death isn't the answer Cas!”

“But Dean I-”

“No! I've been where you are. It's bull crap! There have been times when I have wanted to give up too! But I don't, because I know it will only make things even worse! Because I know that the mistakes we make in life are what make us who we are! And because I know what it'll do to Sam...” Dean paused, fighting to prevent his voice from cracking. Then he murdered in a lower tone, “I can't lose anything else I care about Cas... I can't lose you. Not again...”

Castiel stared into Deans emerald orbs and saw the pain he was causing. He was suddenly flooding with even more guilt. Couldn't he do anything right? Then without warning he felt the warmth of Deans breath against his lips as he was unexpectedly kissed. Cas was caught off guard, but he soon melted into the hunters strong arm and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Suddenly all of the pain and heartbreak he had just been feeling, was joined by the strangest sensation of safety and affection...

Just seconds later, Sam burst though the motel door and the two men jumped away from each other; attempting to look innocent. Luckily, it appeared as though Sam hadn't seen anything unusual, as he waltzed in causally, muttering something about their most recent case...

Dean to smiled at Cas and leaned forward to whisper, “You're my angel Cas, no matter what you've done.”


End file.
